Dante (Devil May Cry)
Dante is the main character of the Devil May Cry series, produced and directed by Capcom. Background Dante is the son of the demon known as the Legendary Dark Knight, Sparda, and the human, Eva. He is the younger brother of the corrupted Vergil. He is a paranormal mercenary, private investigator, and vigilante Devil Hunter dedicated to exterminating evil demons and other malevolent supernatural forces, operating in his shop known as "Devil May Cry." Powers & Abilities *'Superhuman Strength' *'Superhuman Speed and Agility' *'Superhuman Durability' *'Superhuman Stamina' *'Expert Marksman' *'Weapon Proficiency.' *'Healing Factor:' He can regenerate from most wounds immediately. *'Styles: '''Different fighting styles that switch Dante's abilities: **'Royal Guard Style:' Based on minimizing damage taken. ***'Just Block:' Negates all damage taken. ***'Release:' Powerful counterattack move that returns all damage to the enemies. ***'Ultimate:' Blocks enemy attacks and converts the block energy into life power for himself. ***'Dreadnaught: A mysterious technique that transforms the body into a seemingly metallic shell impervious to enemy assault. **'''Gunslinger Style: As the name suggests, it maximizes damage caused by Dante's firearms. **'Swordmaster Style:' Augments damage caused by Dante's melee weapons. It also gives him new techniques and finishers. **'Trickster Style:' Focused on dodging and maneuverability. ***'Air Trick:' Some sort of teleportation that allows Dante to get close to enemies in the blink of an eye. ***'Sky Star:' Uses magical energy to create a mid-air platform from which he can kick off and move horizontally. ***'Flipper:' Flips back into a safe position after being knocked off his feet by enemy attacks. **'Doppelganger Style:' Allows Dante to create copies of himself. **'Quicksilver Style: '''Allows Dante to slow down time temporarily. **'Dark Slayer Style:' Makes his fighting style more similar to Vergil's. Unlikely to use in a battle. Equipment *'Rebellion:' Dante's signature broadsword, given to him by his father. It serves as a manifestation of his power and spirit. He can perform several techniques with it: **'High Time: Dante slashes an enemy into the air. **'''Stinger: Powerful thrust unleashed after stepping forward. **'Helm Breaker:' Overhead slash down on top of an enemy below. **'Million Stab: '''He quickly stabs the enemy with blinding speed, creating enough momentum to blast them backward. **'Drive:' An attack with a slow start that sends a powerful shockwave towards enemies. **'Air Hike: By concentrating magical energy into the area under his feet, he is able to perform a double jump to reach higher, more strategic locations. **'''Prop Shredder: He spins Rebellion at high speeds to slice and dice the enemy to bits - the initial attack will fling the enemy upward while the second keeps them airborne. **'Aerial Rave: '''He performs a 4 hit sword strike combo in mid-air, ending in a powerful slash that sends enemies flying. **'Sword Pierce:' He hurls the sword at the enemy, resulting in the sword spinning around inside the enemy, applying constant damage, though it leaves Dante with only a kick for melee. **'Dance Macabre:' He fires off a massive number of sword slashes at breakneck speeds to obliterate the enemy. **'Killer Bee:' A diving kick Dante can use to follow up the Sword Pierce attack by striking from above. **'Crazy Dance:' An even more rapid version of Dance Macabre where Dante plants Rebellion into the ground and twirls around on its handle kicking all enemies around him. *'Sword of Sparda:' A very strong demon sword, but it restricts him from using his Devil Trigger. Dante can use the same techniques with it as with Rebellion, except for two: **'Meteor:' Dante shoots fireballs from his fist. **'Vortex:' Dante spins around with the weapon slashing at foes while protecting himself. *'Alastor:' An electric sword that can unlock Dante's power. It grants him lightning speed and aerial capability. It shares most of its techniques with the other swords, but it also has some special ones of its own: **'Vortex: Exclusive to Devil Trigger. Damages enemies with an intense spinning body attack. **'''Air Raid: Exclusive to Devil Trigger. Dante goes airborne and becomes capable of performing aerial electrocution attacks. *'Ebony & Ivory:' A pair of customized semi-automatic pistols with a seemingly endless amount of ammunition. *'Yamato:' A sword belonging to Vergil. It has magic properties and it's capable of cutting through space itself. *'Ifrit:' A pair of fiery gauntlets that possess hellfire hotter than a volcano. They grant Dante higher physical strength. **'Rolling Blaze:' Surrounds his body in flames and damages enemies upon contact. **'Magma Drive:' Dante charges power and releases it in the form of a magma uppercut. **'Kick 13:' A quick and powerful flaming back roundhouse kick, its impact will drive the enemy back. **'Meteor:' Exclusive to Devil Trigger. Dante shoots fireballs from his fists. **'Inferno:' Exclusive to Devil Trigger. Dante creates a wall of fire and burns everything within range. **'Super Kick 13:' Exclusive to Devil Trigger. A repeated version of Kick 13. *'Cerberus:' A tripartite icy nuchaku created from the spirit of Cerberus, the three-headed guardian dog. It can perform several techniques: **'Revolver:' The Stinger of Cerberus, where Dante spins forward bringing Cerberus down on his opponent with a series of vertical strikes. **'Windmill: '''Dante spins the weapon forwards. **'Satellite: Dante twirls Cerberus around him, damaging all enemies in the vicinity. **'''Million Carats: Dante produces a large ice glacier in front of him by smashing Cerberus into the ground. **'Crystal: '''Dante creates several ice glaciers around him. **'Ice Age:' A defensive move where Dante encases himself in ice making him temporarily invulnerable to damage. *'Agni & Rudra: A pair of talking scimitars that are capable of shooting fire and gusts of wind. **'Jet Stream: '''Dante lunges forward with both weapons performing a series of rapid strikes. **'Aerial Cross: 'An aerial attack where Dante strikes across his opponent with Agni and Rudra, making an X-shaped slash. **'Whirlwind: Dante spins the blades around at supersonic speeds, hurling foes into the air using the power of fire and wind. **'Million Slash:' Dante quickly slashes with the 2 blades performing multiple strikes. **'Sky Dance:' The Aerial Rave equivalent to Agni & Rudra where Dante swings both swords in midair to slash through airborne foes. **'Cross Swords:' Dante performs an X-shaped slash on the ground. **'Crawler:' Dante plunges both swords into the ground producing a trail of fire that shoots forward damaging enemies from afar. **'Twister:' Dante produces a tornado of fire damaging foes around him. *'Nevan: '''A guitar-like weapon which can control powerful electricity and bloodthirsty bats by being played, and its sickle attack is deadly. **'Jam Session: Dante rapidly produces bats until a small twister of them surround him damaging all enemies in the vicinity while a guitar riff plays. **'Reverb Shock: '''Dante charges at the enemy with Nevan producing an electrical barrier at the end. **'Bat Rift: Dante swings Nevan into the air. **'Air Raid:' Exclusive to this form's Devil Trigger. Allows Dante to briefly glide using the wings he has in his Devil Trigger, fire bolts of electricity, and perform a spinning move that creates a vortex around him as he charges towards his opponent. **'Feedback:' Dante spins his guitar around himself hitting all enemies in the vicinity. **'Crazy Roll:' Dante continues to spin even faster producing an even larger amount of electricity while stepping forward to damage foes. **'Distortion:' A chargeable move where Dante summons a large number of bats to shoot forward. It’s slower, but much more powerful than it would be to summon bats using normal combos. *'Beowulf:' A pair of light-based gauntlets. They boost Dante's strength and speed. **'Beehive:' A flurry of kicks that is followed up with an axe-kick. The axe kick can be charged for extra damage. **'Hyperfist: '''A follow-up to Beehive where Dante throws a rapid series of punches ending with a haymaker. **'Beast Uppercut:' A chargeable uppercut that launches enemies into the sky. **'Rising Dragon:' Basically a Shoryuken. **'Straight:' The stinger of the Beowulf weapon. Dante slides forward with a powerful punch. **'Zodiac:' Dante attacks his opponent with charged energy released from his fist. **'Hammer:' A double-fisted haymaker that leaves a large impact crater, smashing enemies to the ground. **'Real Impact:' Dante focuses his power into one attack that decimates anything unlucky enough to get hit by it. **'Volcano:' Dante slams his fist to the ground to produce a large explosion. *'Gilgamesh:' An armor-like weapon made of a devilish metal which absorbs organic material and transforms it to steel. **'Full House:' Dante focuses upon an opponent from mid-air and dives down feet first. **'Draw:' Dante quickly steps backward and allows an enemy attack to fly harmlessly astray. **'Straight:' Follow-up punch to draw. **'Kick 13.' **'Flush: Transforms simple jumps into damage dealing attacks. **'''Shock!: Dante slams his fist into the ground and unleashes a shockwave that rattles everything in its path. **'Beast Uppercut.' **'Rising Dragon.' **'Divine Dragon:' Filed with even greater power, this rising uppercut includes a deadly spin. **'Real Impact.' *'Lucifer:' A skull-shaped backplate from which two wing shaped sheathes extend outward. These sheathes are able to spawn a countless number of swords that are supercharged with demonic power, allowing them to hover in midair or be launched with explosive impact. These swords can be rearranged, thrown, or wielded, and will explode either after a short duration, at a command from Dante such as a clap. *'Shotgun:' A powerful, mid-range firearm that fires buckshot across a wide area. *'Grenadegun:' An extremely powerful grenade launcher. One of the few weapons that Dante needs to reload. *'Needlegun:' A harpoon gun that can only be used underwater. *'Nightmare-β:' An extremely powerful demonic firearm that can be charged to shoot reflectable green lasers. It consumes Dante's Devil Trigger meter. *'Missile Launcher:' Similar to the Grenadegun, but it fires heat-seeking missiles instead of grenades. *'Submachine Guns:' Dual Heckler & Koch l MP5k submachine guns. Pretty weak in comparison to his other weapons. *'Artemis:' A demonic gun which fires arrows imbued with demonic energy. It has the ability to fire multiple shots at either one or many enemies at a time. Its shots are able to stun most enemies. *'Spiral: '''A large high-technological rifle which fires high-penetration type bullets. *'Coyote-A:' A customized shotgun. *'Pandora: A demonic suitcase which can turn into 666 different forms. Only seven have been utilized so far: **'''PF013 - Epidemic: Turns Pandora into a blowgun. **'PF125 - Hatred: '''Turns Pandora into a bazooka. Projectiles from said bazooka can reduce enemies to ashes. **'PF398 - Revenge:' Turns Pandora into a laser cannon. **'PF262 - Jealousy:' Turns Pandora into a gatling gun. **'PF594 - Argument:' Turns Pandora into a small vehicle capable of firing fourteen simultaneous homing missiles. **'PF422 - Grief:' Turns Pandora into a triple-bladed shuriken-esque boomerang. It always comes back to Dante, but will seek out any opponent he locks onto. **'PF666 - Omen:' Dante opens the suitcase creating a blast of light that damages all surrounding enemies in a large explosion. Alternate Forms Devil Trigger In this form, Dante accesses his true demon powers. His appearance in this form varies depending on the weapon he's using. He gains a huge power, speed and defense boost, along with an improved version of his healing factor. He can gain more buffs by equipping different Devil Hearts to his Amulet: *'Aerial Heart:' This heart allows Dante to fly. *'Quick Heart:' Greatly improves Dante's speed. *'Flame Heart:' Gives Dante's attacks the flame attribute. *'Frost Heart:' Gives Dante's attacks the ice attribute. *'Electro Heart:' Gives Dante's attacks the electricity attribute. *'Chrono Heart:' Slows down time for Dante's enemies while he attacks. *'Healing Heart:' Improves Dante's healing capabilities even further. *'Offence Heart:' Enhances Dante's offensive capabilities even further. Majin Form Only achieved in near-death situations, this form substitutes Dante's Devil Trigger, giving him full invulnerability and the ability to fly. Sin Devil Trigger By stabbing himself in the chest with Rebellion, Dante was able to absorb both it and the Sparda sword into his body, giving him access to the Sin Devil Trigger. This is an upgraded form of Devil Trigger that transforms Dante into something resembling his Majin Form, causing him to take on a much more bestial and demonic appearance. He also gains two pairs of wings that allow him to fly. In this form, Dante is said to be even stronger than Sparda. Feats Strength *Caused an island-wide explosion by killing Mundus using the true power of DT Ebony & Ivory. *Destroyed a large concrete pillar with a single punch using Gilgamesh. *Destroyed all of Mundus' huge forms. *Casually destroyed a wall by throwing Nero with a flick of his wrist. *Casually blocked a punch from Savior, who probably weights several tens of thousands of tons. *Overpowered Nero. *Can cut through Cerebus' ice and throw him at the end of the ice chamber. *Would have cut Vergil in half if it weren't for his healing factor. *Overpowers Griffon in the beginning of their final encounter. *Can knock back a demonic dragon's fireball and instantly destroy it. *Can break Hell-Gate which is said to be more durable than steel. *Manhandled Echidna, who can easily crush steel hallway. *One-shots Bael, a toad-like demon, in one hit with his Rebellion. *In his base form, a single light punch can bust pure stone. *Overpowered both Agni and Rudra, who can cause the entire chamber to shake. *Nullifies the reality-warping dice game's abilities by cutting it in half despite having his soul registered. *Reached a level of power higher than that of his father, making him the strongest demon in his universe. *Defeated Mundus who incapacitated the whole planet in his Pocket Dimension. Speed *Dodged a point-blank rocket being fired by Lady's Kalina Ann. *Fought dozens of enemies simultaneously while falling off a tower. *Split bullets in two while in midair. *Can shoot bullets out of the air. *Can make a motorcycle reach supersonic speeds. *His clash with Vergil caused the destruction of a wide area of raindrops. *Was able to react to a missile and hop onto it effortlessly. *Casually dodge and effortlessly blitz the Seven Sin sloth at rapid speeds with his Rebellion. *Can catch bullets with his teeth. *Was able to keep up with Vergil. *Dodge the Nefasturris' first attack, which fires light energies. *Vanish from Agnus' sight. *Reacts to the lightning demon Blitz, who is the embodiment of lightning. *Runs fast enough to catch fire due to air friction. Durability *Casually shrugs off impalement very often. *Survived being shot point-blank with a gun. *Barely fazed when hit by meteors. *Capable of resisting Berial's attacks, which can destroy towns with ease. *Resisted getting his soul sucked out. *Barely bothered by the flames nor the temperature of Berial the Conqueror's fire hell, in which are hellfire. *Survives being cut by Vergil's Yamato and impaled by his own sword despite, even in his weaker state. *Survives being impaled through the chest by a supernatural weapon of lightning. *Survives being impaled through the chest by three of Mundus' laser beams. *Was able to have his face intact despite being pummeled mercilessly by an angry Nero. *Barely crushed by the force of a high level demon brute like Beowolf's brute strength. *Was thrown into a massive crack in a rock but barely does anything to him and only received minor injuries. *Shows no pain despite being impaled by several Hell's pride scythes and shrugs it off while removing the broken pieces. Skill *Has literally gone through Hell and back several times. *Killed several demons unarmed while eating pizza. *Shot a billiards ball with his guns with enough precision to make it bounce off and kill several demons. *He has killed countless amounts of powerful demons. *Killed the embodiment of despair. *With the help of Vergil, destroyed Arkham, who had absorbed Sparda's power. *Perfectly stacked several bullets onto the hilt of Yamato. *Defeats the Sevin Sin sloth in his human form without any kid of amp despite that he has demonic blood. *Defeated a doppelgänger of himself, which is able to manipulate the being with his will this being every single weapon and abilities of Dante as it uses mimicry. Weaknesses *'Arrogant and Cocky: Due in large part to his significant healing factor, as well as his skills, Dante tends to be very cocky in situations and this has been used against him by some of his more clever enemies.''' Fun Facts *He is named after Dante Alighieri, writer of the Divine Comedy, an epic poem heavily focused on the afterlife and Hell. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Chaotic Good Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Video Game Characters Category:Capcom Category:Sword Users Category:Firearms Users Category:Fire Users Category:Explosives Users Category:Nunchaku Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Musicians Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Time Manipulators Category:Associated with Hell Category:Completed Profiles Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Devil May Cry Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Knights Category:Human Hybrids Category:Project X Zone Category:Mercenaries Category:Featured Profiles Category:North American Characters Category:Protagonists